


My Shot

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholicism, Daddy Washington, F/M, John is George's teen nephew, Religious Conflict, Rescue squad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern setting Hamilton. Here we follow Eliza and Alex as they find themselves in a pretty big pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un

“This can't be happening.” Eliza said as she paced her bedroom. She looked at her sister who was sitting on her bed. “You can't tell Pa.”

“It is done, Eliza. You're going to have to come clean eventually. Does Alex know?” Angelica said.

Eliza shook her head in the negative, “he knows something is off, but he doesn't know what.”

“You need to go tell him, just in case.” The older girl said. As she went to leave the room, Eliza stopped her.

“Angie, don't tell Peggy.”

Angelica smiled sadly and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Eliza paced her bedroom wondering what she was going to say to Alex. Once she had made up her mind, she dressed in her blue sundress and went downtown. Once she arrived at Alex's apartment, she knocked. She immediately lost her courage when Alex answered the door. The brunette didn't even know she was crying until Alex pulled her inside and wiped her face with his thumb.

“Eliza, what's wrong?” Alex asked softly.

Eliza sniffed, “You need to go ask my father for my hand.”

“Why?” He asked confused.

Eliza began to feel insecure, "do you not want to marry me?"

“Of course I do, but we've only been dating for three months.”

“Are you gonna ask him? Because we need to do this now.” She asked.

“Yes, but may I ask why this is so urgent.”

"I think I’m pregnant.” She began to cry again.

"How? We were so careful.”

“I don't know. But I haven't been feeling good lately, and you know Angie reads everything. She thinks I am.”

Just then, Alex's friends made themselves known.

“Alex, we're gonna go.” Herc said.

“Guys.” Alex tried to protest.

“You obviously have a lot on your hands now, we'll come by tomorrow.” John reassured him.

“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“John,” Eliza called.

“Yes?” He turned around.

“Don't tell Peggy. She'll let it slip to my mother; or worse, my father.”

"My lips are sealed."

"Take care of her, Alexander. She's a good woman.” Lafayette said.

“Always.” Alex promised.

* * *

  
The next day Alex was nearly shaking in his boots as he entered his superiors office. Today was his day off but he needed to speak to his mentor. He kept his head down when he spoke, “Sir, may I have a word.”

George looked at his deputy and could immediately tell that this was not work related. “As you were Alexander. Close the door and take a seat.”

With the use of his first name, Alex gained a bit more confidence. He closed the door and sat in front of his mentor. “Sir.”

“Alex, what's wrong?”

“I have a bit of a problem, sir.” Alex said.

“Are you coming to me as your superior or your mentor? Because by the looks of it, you aren't dressed for work.” The taller man joked.

“Mentor.”

“Then you can stop calling me Sir. Now tell me about this problem you have.”

“I um, Eliza, we kinda.” Alex began to stutter.

“Alexander.” George warns.

“Eliza thinks she may be pregnant.” Alex blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?”

“We, uh, had sex and now —“

“You mean to tell me that you have possibly impregnated the daughter of Phillip Schuyler.” George interrupted.

"Yes sir. But it was only once.”

George put down his pen and ran his hand over his bald head. “Once is all it takes. Alex you have to fix this. If anyone finds out about this, especially her father; she is ruined.” He raised his voice.

“I know, sir.” Alex shrank back in his seat.

"Then why on earth would you have premarital sex with this girl? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. I do not need to know all the details.”

"We even used protection. Catholics don't believe in contraceptives.”

“Which is exactly why you shouldn't have bed her in the first place!” The older man yelled.

“How do I go about asking for her hand?”

"For starters, don't wear your usual attire.”

“What's wrong with how I dress?”

“You really want to go and ask Phillip Schuyler for his daughters hand in marriage wearing jeans, high tops and a beanie?” George asked.

“I guess you're right. Well what do I wear?”

“Shirt and tie, no jeans Alex, and definitely no beanie. You tell him why you want to marry Eliza. Don't mention her possibly being with child unless you want to die.”

“Obviously. But what if he asks about my background?”

“You tell him the truth. You may not come from money, but you aren't penniless. You have a job and a place to live, you have the means to support her.”

“I'm scared. I don't know how to be a father.” Alex's voice broke and his eyes began to water.

George stood and moved in front of Alex, “I know. You'll learn down the road. Once you hear that heartbeat, it'll be like you've grown a second heart full of love for your young. I have never once conceived a child, but you are like my son and I believe in you. You can do this.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Believing in me, taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. Putting a roof over my head.”

“Alex, you came to me ready to work when you were fourteen and had thirty-four dollars to your name. You are the best secretary I have ever had. Now look at you, ten years later. You're a war vet, and you completed a three year law course in six months. You’re the most determined man I have ever met. You've made me proud son. Now you go and change clothes, and go ask for that girls hand.” George smiled.

Alex stood and hugged George before leaving the building. He went home and changed into his church pants and a green button down shirt with his skinny black tie. He grabbed his black blazer from his closet and left for the Schuyler residence. 


	2. Deux

Later that same evening, the Schuyler family had just finished supper when the doorbell rang. The housekeeper walked into the den, “Miss Eliza, you have a guest.”

Eliza looked up from the book she was reading and saw her boyfriend. "Thank you Anna. Hello Alexander.”

“Hello beautiful,” he said kissing her hand. “Good evening Mrs. Schuyler, Angelica.”

“You're certainly dressed up. What's the occasion?” Eliza asked as she fixed his tie, although she knew full well what the occasion was.

At that exact moment, Peggy came bounding down the stairs. “Who was at the door?”

Alexander smiled at Peggy as she came into view. “Hey Peggy.”

“Oh hey Alex, why're you so dressed up? You've come to ask my father if you can marry me?” Peggy smirked.

“Oh but of course. Who wouldn't want to marry a woman such as yourself?” Alex joked.

“Oh you better not let my sister hear you say that.”

“I think we've already crossed—” Alex stopped short as his tie got impossibly tighter around his neck, “Eliza, honey.” He wheezed.

Angelica snickered into her tea, “Eliza let the boy breathe.”

"What're you doing here?” Eliza said loosening his tie.

“I really did come to talk to your father.” He answered as he took a deep breath.

“He's having a drink in his study. I'll escort you there.” She said taking his hand.

"Okay.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the study, Eliza knocked on the open door. “Daddy, Alexander is here. He wishes to speak with you.”

“Thank you darling. Come in Lieutenant, have a seat.” Phillip said pouring a glass of whiskey. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you, sir.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me and not my darling daughter?”

“Sir, I have come to to ask permission to marry your Eliza.” Alex said nervously.

“Why should I give you my daughters hand?”

“Sir, I wish to spend the rest of my life with her by my side.”

“You're not wanting to marry her for my money are you?”

“With all due respect sir, I may not come from money, but I do make enough money to support her as my wife.” Alex was a bit offended.

“So you didn't start seeing her because of money.”

“I was in love with her before she told me that you were her father.”

“Alexander, I wish to see my girls happy at all times. As you know, my only son fell ill and passed on. So I need someone to carry on my name.”

“Sir, what does this have to do with me?”

“As you know, this family is strictly religious. It is considered a sin to bed a woman before marriage.”

Alex began to get nervous, he couldn't know. As far as he knew they were the only ones who knew with the exception of Angelica.

Philip continued, “Therefore me giving you my blessing does not mean you can go bed her.”

“I know sir.”

“I do not wish to see my daughter cast off for other women. If I happen to see this, you are in a world of trouble. My Eliza means the world to me, she deserves to be loved for the rest of her days. Do you understand Mister Hamilton?”

"I do, sir.” Alex nodded.

“With that said, I am granting you permission to ask Eliza for her hand.” Philip stood and held out his hand.

Alexander stood and shook the hand of his future father-in-law. “Thank you sir.”

Alex left the room and smiled as he caught the tell tale sign of Peggy returning to the den. He smiled to himself as he turned the corner and saw Angelica smiling at him as he caught the end of what Peggy was telling Eliza and their mother. “…for her hand.”  
He waved her over.

She placed her cup on the coffee table and walked over to where he was standing. “Yes?”

“Angelica, can you and Peggy come help me pick out a ring?”

“Yes of course, when?”

“Is tomorrow good for you? I'll buy lunch.” The man smiled.

“Yes tomorrow is fine. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Angelica said as Eliza made her way over toward them.

“So, it went well from the way Peggy is squealing over there.”

“It went very well, darling.”

“That’s fantastic, now take this off. It's weird to see you in a tie when it's not Sunday.” Eliza giggled as she loosened his tie and removed it from around his neck. “This too,” She unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. “That's better.”

“You really like playing with my clothes don't you?” As Alex placed his hands on her belly and  
went to kiss her, he was stopped short by someone clearing their throat. He quickly removed his hands.

Eliza blushed when she saw her mother avert her eyes back to the book she was reading. “Elizabeth, your tea is getting cold.”

“Coming Mama.” She kissed his cheek and went back over to the sofa and gathered her cup.

Alex fixed his shirt and walked into the den, accompanied by Anna. “It was wonderful to see you all, but I'm afraid I must bid you adieu. Have a great night Eliza, Angelica, Mrs. Schuyler.”

“What I don't get a goodbye?” Peggy exclaimed.

“How could anyone forget you my dear Peggy?” Alex smiled.

* * *

  
The next day found Alex, Angelica and Peggy in a diner having lunch.

"So what kind of ring are you looking for?” Angelica asked.

“Don't get anything too extravagant. Eliza won't like it, she likes to keep things simple.” Peggy butted in.

"I'm thinking a simple white gold band with a diamond. Nothing too big, but not too small.” Alex said.

“She'll love it Alex.”

After lunch they went to the nearest jewelry store. Peggy wondered off, which Angelica actually expected. She turned when she heard a soft gasp.

“I’ll take this one.” Alex said pointing at the ring.

Angelica smiled, “Alex it's perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short. But in order for me to update regularly without getting writers block, I have decided to limit each chapter to around 1k words each.


	3. Trois

Alex took Angelica and Peggy back to the Schuyler residence, and went to his own home to get ready for work. He changed into his work clothes and was lacing up his boots when he received a text message.

_**Herc:** yo Alex can you cover my shift. my moms in the er._

_**Alex:** yeah no problem man. give her my best wishes._

He then called the Schuyler's.

_“Schuyler residence, this is Angelica speaking.”_

_“Hey Angie, can you tell Eliza that I'm working a double shift and won't be able to make supper tonight? Herc’s mom is in the hospital.”_

_“Of course. We’ll save you a plate.”_

_“Thank you dearest.”_

* * *

 

Alex was sitting at his desk writing, as one could find him doing if he had no other duties. There was a knock on his door and Lafayette poked his head in. “Hey Alex, can you come out here?”

“In a moment, I just need to write something down.” Alex said returning his attention to his writing.

“It's urgent.”

Alex immediately stopped writing and stood from his desk. He went out into the corridor looking for the problem. “What's the problem here gentlemen?”

“The fact that you won't eat unless someone reminds you to.” Eliza said emerging from behind Lafayette and Aaron.

“Eliza.” Alex smiled.

“I brought you the supper you bailed on to sit at your desk and write. All night.” Eliza said holding up the bag. “Straight from the oven.”

“Thank you. Have you eaten?”

“No, I asked Ma and Pa if I could have supper with you.”

“What a darling you are.” He said kissing her cheek. “Come on, let's go to the kitchen.”

In the kitchen, Alexander opened the thermal bag that the food had been packed in. “There's enough food to feed an army in here!”

“Pa asked Anna to make extra to bring for everyone. He said it wouldn't be right to bring you supper and not everyone else working the graveyard shift.” Eliza explained.

“You father is a considerable and fair man.” Alex smiled.

“He is indeed. Call your men to come have supper.”

Alex went to gather the men, even Eliza's personal driver. After they all washed they're hands, they sat around the table and ate together like a family; which is exactly what they were. A family.

After supper, Kevin, Eliza's driver, was sitting in the commons area with all the other men while Eliza and Alex went back to his office. The brunette woman sat on his desk as Alex stood in front of her.

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay.” Eliza responded.

“Just okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I haven't felt weird all day.”

"That's good. Curfew?”

“11:30.” She provided. “What to do until then?”

“There's some movies in the commons.”

“Okay, come on let's pick one.”

Meanwhile at the Schuyler residence. Catherine goes into Eliza's room and searches her bedside drawer. She finds exactly what she's looking for, her calendar booklet. However, going through the book, she did not find what she was so desperately looking for. Every four weeks there was a red dot marked.

Catherine was disheartened to find the the last red dot was nearly eight weeks ago.

* * *

 

The following day, Angelica and Eliza were sitting in the den when their mother arrived home. The matron entered the den where she knew her daughters would be. “Elizabeth come upstairs.”

Both girls halted their conversation at the use of her full name, which only meant trouble. Eliza nervously followed her mother upstairs and into her parents bedroom. Angelica stood just outside the door listening after her mother closed it behind Eliza.

Inside the bedroom, Catherine reached into her purse and pulled out a blue box. Eliza's breath caught in her throat when she read it. Clearblue Digital Pregnancy Test.

“I want you to go in there and take this. Do it now while your father is at his office and Peggy is at school, because I know you've already told Angelica.”

“Mama, I don't need this, I'm not—” but she was interrupted.

“Prove it or so help me, Elizabeth.” Catherine said raising her voice, something she rarely ever did.

Eliza had no choice but to take the test. After the longest three minutes Eliza had ever waited, Catherine picked up the test after Eliza refused. With the silence that followed, Eliza thought she was off the hook. But that thought soon left her by way of the slap to the face she received.

Never in her 24 years had Eliza ever been hit in the face. Especially by her mother's hand. Wide-eyed and clutching her face she gaped at her mother as the tears welled in her eyes. She wished desperately for Angelica to come save her, but she knew her mother had locked the door.

“How could you be so stupid?” Catherine seethed. “Were you bored?”

Eliza curled into herself but didn't answer. She had never been insulted by her mother.

“Why would you lie there and let him defile your honor? I expected this, but I didn't think it would be you Eliza. Although I certainly didn't expect grandchildren conceived out of wedlock.”

“It was an accident.” Eliza whispered.

“The sex or the pregnancy?”

Eliza didn't answer.

“You didn't expect to get pregnant. Well that's what happens when you make rash decisions. There are consequences.” The mother sighed. “Go to your room Eliza. Don't come out until your father gets home.”

As Eliza went to leave she was stopped at the door by her mother's voice.

“You better hope that boy loves you as much as you do him. Seeing as you tainted yourself for him.”

* * *

Angelica was sitting on the other side of the door listening. She cried for her sister, knowing how she always valued her mother's words. The older girl could feel Eliza's embarrassment seeping through the doorway. When she heard her mother dismiss the younger girl, she went into her room to wait for her; knowing that she would need the comfort after the cruel words thrown at her.

When Eliza finally came in, Angelica immediately stood and embraced her as she cried.


	4. Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth revealed.

The following morning, Catherine had her driver, Peter, drive her to their church. Once inside she began to seek out the priest. “Father.”

“Lady Schuyler, what may I do you for today?”

“I need you to minister a wedding next week.” Catherine said.

“This is very short notice, Mrs. Schuyler. May I ask why such urgency?”

"My daughter has made herself unclean, and her womb quickens.”

“I'm assuming no one knows about this.”

“No one but myself and my eldest.”

“Not even the father of the child?”

“I'm not entirely sure, he may know there's a possibility. He did ask my husband for her hand in marriage.”

The priest nods in understanding. “What day?”

“Saturday.”

* * *

 

Peggy stared at the clock, annoyed the time wouldn't move faster. She was incredibly bored as her teacher went on and on about whatever it was he was talking about, she didn't care. There was only five minutes left in class and Peggy couldn't wait until that bell rang, signaling lunch period.

She pulled out her sketchpad and began sketching, trying to pass time. Soon enough the bell rang, Peggy looked at the door to the classroom and smiled as she saw John. She could never understand how he was always able to be there as soon as the bell rung. The brunette put her sketchbook away and left the classroom to join her boyfriend.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hey handsome, what's for lunch?”

“Hopefully you.” He smirked kissing her.

She smiled and kissed him back. They walked down the hall to Peggy’s locker so she could put her textbooks away and proceeded to walk outside of the school.

“I love that we both have the last lunch period.” Peggy said.

"I love that we are both seniors. We graduate next Friday.”

“I know. Do you have your speech written?”

"I do. Have you chosen a college?” John asked.

“I have. What about you?” Peggy answered.

“Yes. It was hard because six offered a full ride. But four have theater programs. And three are in New York.”

"So which one did you choose?” The girl queried.

“Uh uh, I'm not telling.”

“Oh come on. Why not?”

“Because you'll try to follow me.” John joked.

They arrived at Peggy's car and John held open her door, once inside Peggy turned to her driver. “Whats for lunch Frankie?”

“Your father has arranged lunch at the Roast Kitchen.” Frank answered.

“Great, I'm hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” John laughed.

“Hey, it's hard work being this hot and talented.”

“Don't forget smart.”

“Look who's talking, Mr. Valedictorian.”

During the ride John and Peggy started talking about more serious subjects. “Eliza got in trouble yesterday. Pretty bad trouble, she wasn't allowed to come out of her room yesterday until Pa got home. I think she's pregnant.”

"Why do you think that?" John said.

“I found a test in Ma’s bathroom when she asked me to get something. And I walked by Eliza's room and saw her crying. I've never seen Eliza cry before, John.”

“It'll be okay, Peggy. Talk to her tonight.”

“I will. Now let's go eat.”

Frank walked over to their door and let them out.

“You eating with us Frankie?”

“Not in my job description, Miss Schuyler.”

“Neither is starving. Come on, and Miss Schuyler is my sister. I'm just Peggy.”

* * *

 

Eliza was sitting in her room reading a book when the doorbell rang. She stood up and went out into the hall to see who was at the door. She smiled when she saw the telltale man bun that belonged to her fiancé. She was about to call to him when her mother appeared in front of him.

“Elizabeth is confined to her bedroom for the time being. She won't be having company of any sorts. Tell me Alexander what are your plans for this upcoming Saturday?” Catherine asked.

“I didn't really have anything planned ma'am.”

"You'll be marrying my daughter Saturday morning, at the church.”

Alexander was confused, “I haven't even proposed yet. In fact I came over to do just that.”

A gasp was heard and Catherine and Alexander both turned their heads toward the top of the balcony.

"My beautiful Eliza. You are the most precious person I have ever met. I may not have much to my name, but I can promise you that you will never have to want for anything. I promise to take care of you, love you, cherish you with my entire being.” He pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and descended to one knee, “Elizabeth Schuyler, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Mama,” Eliza started.

“Come down and accept the ring. Don't keep the boy waiting.”

Alexander stood as Eliza came down the stairs. He pulls the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, kissing her hand afterwards.

"I guess I should tell the guys that we have a wedding to get ready for.” Alex smiled.

Eliza smiled at him, “I have to tell my sisters.”

Catherine nodded but kept her face stoic, “Upstairs you go, Eliza. Alexander we will see you Saturday morning. Have a good day.”

“I- um okay. I will see you Saturday morning.” Alex said as he was ushered out of the house.

Eliza stood at the foot of the stairs watching her mother, “Why do you treat him like you do? He has treated me with nothing short of respect since the day he came into Pa’s building for the bi-annual inspection."

"Respect? He lured you into his bed." Catherine snarled.

“No he didn't.” Eliza said, lowering her head.

“I beg your pardon?”

“He didn't lure me into his bed, Mother. I lured him into mine.” Eliza grew bold.

"Elizabeth Anne Schuyler you shut your mouth this instant.”

"I let him into my bed and I loved it.”

“How could you do this,” Catherine said. “In this house no less?”

“You are a hypocrite.”

“You mind your mouth Elizabeth.”

“You weren't much younger than I am when you fell into dad’s bed.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.” Catherine feigned ignorance.

“John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know these chapters are short. But in order for me to update regularly without getting writers block, I have decided to limit each chapter to 1k words each.


End file.
